


A Deal with the Devil

by Gemini_Wilson_2001



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, Help, It Sucks, Why do I do this to myself, Writing Prompt, i don’t regret anything, i wrote this while I was supposed to be studying, its not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Wilson_2001/pseuds/Gemini_Wilson_2001
Summary: I wrote this while was supposed to be studying.Writing Prompt:“If you could even begin to comprehend where I come from, you would be terrified of me.”





	A Deal with the Devil

_ A Deal with the Devil _

 

“If you could even begin to comprehend where I come from, you would be terrified of me.” Lucifer smirked as she studied the whimpering man at her feet. “And you wouldn’t be whimpering. You would be begging me for mercy.” She laughed. “I, of course, won’t grant you any mercy.” She nudged him with her shoe, causing him to fall down the stairs, snapping his neck and dying instantly.

 

“Luc. Why? Why must you kill so many?” Lucifer turned to look at her adoptive brother. Stefan Salvatore was a pitiful sight for the supposed ‘Ripper of Monterey’. It was pathetic really.

 

“I kill to make a point. Now be quiet or you’ll be next.” She hissed. Stefan looked at the girl he had raised with sorrow in his eyes. He had raised her as Emily Salvatore, not Lucifer, Angel of Heaven and Queen of Hell. To be fair he hadn’t known she was the Queen of Hell at the time. But if he had known he’s not sure if he would change what he did. There was a crash downstairs. A slow smirk spread across Lucifer’s face as Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson walked up the bloodied steps behind Gabriel and Castiel.

 

“Lucifer. What are you doing? Father has offered you a second chance…” Gabriel pleads with his older sister. Castiel was watching his big sister warily as she tilted her head to look at Gabriel.

 

“What if I don’t want a second chance?” She asked dryly. Damon growled.

 

“You killed Alaric!” He shouted.

 

“He’s not dead. Just… unavailable.” Lucifer shrugged with a nonchalance that made Damon want to wring her neck… but he can’t because no matter what she is still his little sister, Emily is still in there somewhere.

 

“You really believe that you will win?” Klaus asks. Lucifer smirks.

 

“I will win because none of you have the balls to stop me.” She disappeared from sight leaving Stefan with a knife in his throat, a regular kitchen knife, thank god.

 

“She cannot win. If she does… I don’t want to imagine what would happen.” Castiel commented as Damon pulled the knife out of Stefan’s neck.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“My Lady.” Azazel was  _ finally _ back with news from Earth.

 

“What is it Azazel?” I ask him in a bored voice.

 

“Gabriel, Castiel, The Winchesters, The Salvatores, The Mikaelsons, and several of your other brothers and sisters wish to meet with you to make peace. They believe that violence is only going to end in ruin.” Azazel explains.  _ They wouldn’t be wrong _ . I think to myself.

 

“Tell them I shall meet them. On my terms. Tell Gabriel to bring  **one** other person with him and I shall bring  **one** other person with me. We will meet in the New York, Central Park at Midnight on Wednesday.” I dismiss him with a wave of my hand and call for Crowley. He enters the room and bows deeply.

 

“My Lady. You called?” He asks.

 

“You will be coming with me to meet Gabriel and his chosen companion at Midnight on Wednesday.” I tell him, leaving no room for argument.

 

“Yes, My Lady.” Crowley leaves the room once I dismiss him.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Back at the Mikaelson Manor the Salvatores, Mikaelsons, Winchesters were sitting around with Gabriel and Castiel.

 

“Only one of can come with me.” Gabriel says from his place in front of the window. Stefan straightens.

 

“No. She’s too powerful. Either myself or Niklaus could hope to fight her off.” Castiel tells him  from the door.

 

“So. Which one of us should go?” Klaus asks as he lounges on the loveseat.

 

“I would feel more comfortable if Castiel was here if we heard back from Balthazar.” Gabriel speaks up and looks towards Klaus. “We have two days. We need a plan. I don’t believe that Emily Salvatore is still in there, I doubt she was even there to begin with. But I do believe that Lucifer can be stopped.” He didn’t mention that he had no intention of killing his older sister.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On Wednesday Lucifer and Crowley walked from a dingy bar to Central Park. It was midnight and thanks to a little bit of magic no one was around. Meanwhile Klaus and Gabriel were getting out of the car to meet the Queen of Hell. Gabriel had insisted that they did not need an angel blade.

 

“We are not killing her. That is a last resort.” Klaus gives Gabriel an odd look.

 

“If we don’t she’ll hurt someone else. You said yourself you doubt Emily is still in there.” Klaus reminds him. Gabriel stops walking.

 

“You may not care but Lucifer is my sister and I don’t want to kill her if I don’t have to.” Gabriel’s voice is cold as he looks at the Original Hybrid.

 

“Hello boys.” The two turn to look at Crowley. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Crowley.” Gabriel greeted the Demon stiffly.

 

“Where’s your boss?” Klaus asks, bored already.

 

“Right here.” Klaus and Gabriel turn to look at the Queen of Hell. Klaus watches Lucifer warily. Once upon a time he would have been glad to seen her… but now… knowing who and what she is… knowing that she wasn’t who he had thought… he wasn’t sure. He’s not even sure if he could kill her if he had to.

 

“Lucifer.” Gabriel gives his sister a strained smile.

 

“Gabe.” Lucifer has an almost sweet smile on her face that makes Klaus think for a moment that she is actual Emily deep down… but he knows she’s more of a monster than he is… was… “So. What is it you wanted to talk about?” Lucifer claps her hands together and jars Klaus out of his thoughts.

 

“I want to barter peace. No one else has to die.” Gabriel explains to his older sister. Lucifer smirks.

 

“Oh really? Then why bring the Hybrid?” Klaus sets his jaw, ready for a fight should Lucifer try to start one.

 

“Because it was between him and Cas,  and well. He's the expendable one.” Gabriel answers truthfully.

“Yes. Expendable. Does Nik know that if it came down to it you’d bargain off his soul in exchange for peace?” Klaus looks between Gabriel and Lucifer. “Brilliant plan. Really Brother. I commend you. But truthfully I am intrigued. What are your terms?” Lucifer asks, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

 

“You get him to do whatever you want with. We get your word that you take Father’s offer of a second chance. Or your word that you will cease your attempts at taking over the world.” Gabriel explains. Klaus growls.

 

“You’re handing me over to her so that you can have your precious peace because you know you can’t beat her!” He accuses the archangel angrily.

 

“Do you accept Lucifer?” Gabriel asks, grabbing Klaus by the throat.

  
“I do accept. I will stop trying to take over the world. For now.” She smirks. Gabriel throws Klaus down so he’s on his knees at Lucifer’s feet. “Come. We have much work to do.” She grabs his shirt and disappears.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Klaus hadn’t expected Lucifer to bring him to his home in New Orleans. She let go of him and walked to the window, keeping her back to him. Klaus got to his feet and went to get himself a strong drink.

 

“You think I’m a monster.” Lucifer says in her deceptively sweet voice.

 

“Doesn’t matter what I think.” Klaus replied with his back to her. He stiffened when he felt Lucifer’s hand stroke down his arm.

 

“Of course it does Sweetie.” She whispered in his ear.

 

“Why do you want to know?” She laughed quietly at his answer. She spins him around to face her and pushed him down onto the couch.

 

“Does it matter?” She asked, taking his drink and placing it on the side table as she moved to straddle him lap. Klaus didn’t move as she ran her hands through his hair. “It hurts. Doesn’t it? Being a bargaining chip.” She said as she traced his jaw with her fingertips.

 

“I’m trying not to let it bother me.” He replied. She knew he was lying. It did bother him. It bothered him alot. But he couldn’t think about that now because Lucifer was kissing him and he could almost imagine that this was Emily in his lap and not the Queen of Hell.

 

“You’re so tense.” She spoke, her voice low and quiet as she left soft kisses along his jaw and neck. Klaus couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side to give her more room. “Just let go.” She murmured against his neck. Klaus resisted her for only a few moments more as she pulled back and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her soft skin to him. “Let go.” She said quietly as she leaned in to kiss him again. This time. He doesn’t resist her. He finally gave into what he wanted. He wanted her, regardless if it was Emily or Lucifer. “I was never Emily. It was always me.” And for once. . . that didn’t scare him. “Let me in.” She breathed against his lips as he finally placed his hands on her hips. And he did.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Gabriel knew why Lucifer took the deal. But he didn’t know where she had taken him. When Gabriel entered the room Rebekah stood and looked behind him for Klaus.

 

“Where’s Nik?” Rebekah seemed to realise what had happened when the Angel didn’t answer. “You handed him over!?” She asked. Gabriel nodded.

 

“It was the only way.” He insisted.

 

“The only way?! You have an angel blade!” She yells.

 

“It wouldn’t have worked! She’s too strong. We had to bargain. She wouldn’t have taken any other offering.” Gabriel explained impatiently.

 

“Why?!” She asks loudly.

  
“Klaus is her soulmate!” Gabriel yelled. The room was silent. “That’s why he never got hurt in any of the fights. The only other way to stop her would be to kill him. In doing so it would kill her. But that wasn’t an option for obvious reasons.” Rebekah stepped back.

 

“My brother is the soulmate of that monster?” She asked. Gabriel and Castiel stiffened but nodded. Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“If they are speaking the truth then Niklaus is safer with her than with us.” Elijah tells her softly.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Klaus woke up a few hours later to find Lucifer wasn’t next to him. He sat up and saw Lucifer standing at the window. Klaus studied her closely, noting the crisscrossing scars on her back. He slid out of the bed and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

 

“Morning.” Lucifer turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck, a small smile playing on her lips. Lucifer’s smile dropped when she noticed something in Klaus’ eyes. “What?”

 

“Why did you accept the bargain?” He asked. Lucifer pulled away from him.

 

“You don’t know?” She looked hurt almost.

 

“Don’t know what?” He reached for her. She let him pulled her closer to him.

 

“If I didn’t they would have killed you to kill me.” Klaus frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“There’s a reason you were bargained off and not someone else. You and I share a soul. I have lived for millions of years, waiting to find you. A thousand years ago I found you. Then I lost you for so long. I was locked away in this body, which I can never leave. When you came to Mystic Falls I knew I couldn’t let anyone take you away from me.” She explained quickly. Klaus stepped back in shock. Lucifer looked up at him and for the first time since he found out who she really was he wanted to love her. “When Caroline started showing interest in you I thought I had lost you but when you thought we were both in danger you chose me. You saved me. I realised I might actually have a chance.” She continued, looking like the vulnerable girl he had seen so many times.

 

“Lucifer. . .” He reached out and cupped her cheek. “You were the only one who ever had a chance.” Lucifer stared up at him in surprise. Klaus leaned down and kissed her softly. “You are the only one that will ever have chance.”

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Gabriel had thought that Klaus would try and escape wherever Lucifer had him but God appeared before the group and said the sentence that they all knew they wanted to hear.

 

“Lucifer has accepted my deal.” The tension in the room deflated.

 

“And Nik?” Rebekah spoke up.

 

“Safe. Where? I do not know.” God reassured the siblings.

 

“Will we see him again?” Elijah asked.

 

“Why of course.” Everyone turned at the sound of Lucifer’s voice. “I could never take Nik from his family. I do want to keep him to myself for a while longer.” She smirked a little. “You don’t mind do you?” She asked, knowing they couldn’t actually say they did mind.

 

“Of course we don’t.” Elijah replied politely. Rebekah stood up.

 

“Where’s our brother bitch.” It wasn’t a question. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

 

“He’s perfectly safe. He was painting when I left.” She replied with a wave of her hand. Rebekah sped up to stand imposingly over Lucifer.

 

“Where is he. . .” Lucifer actually laughed.

 

“Exactly where I left him.” She smirked. “If you actually want to see him again then I’d consider your next words carefully. I won’t hurt him but if you piss me off I will make sure you never find us.” She growled dangerously.

 

“Lucifer.” God admonished.

 

“Sorry Father-Dearest.” Lucifer sends her father a quick smile before turning a withering glare on Gabriel. “How dare you even consider harming him. . .” She stalked towards her younger brother, the temperature in the room dropped quickly.

 

“I wouldn’t have hurt him. So long as you took my deal.” Gabriel said, visibly flinching when Lucifer growled.

 

“If you even try to harm him. . . I will kill you. . . And nothing will stop me.” She turned on her heel and left the room.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Klaus was indeed painting when Lucifer returned. He heard Lucifer muttering in the living room. He sped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She calmed as soon as he was touching her.

 

“What happened?” He asked, kissing her shoulder softly.

 

“Nothing of importance.” She responded as she looked back at him. He kissed her softly.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked when he pulled away.

 

“Yeah.” She pulled herself from his arms and turned to face him fully. “So. . . Painter Boy. What have you been working on?” She asked teasingly.

 

“Let me show you.”

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

_ Lucifer and Klaus stayed in New Orleans. Klaus and Marcel met up again and ruled over New Orleans as the Kings of the French Quarter. Lucifer ruled over Hell and soon became known as Klaus’ Queen of the French Quarter. Lucifer’s brothers left her be as long as she did not attempt to take over the Earth. _

 

_ She didn’t… Until Klaus was taken from her by The Darkness that is…  _


End file.
